The present invention relates to an electrically driven vehicle having electric motors independent of each other for respective left and right sides.
A prior art system for controlling a torque ordering distribution in an electrically driven vehicle in which electric motors independent of each other drive left and right wheels respectively will be explained. Generally, the torques ordered for the respective electric motors driving respectively the left and right wheels independently of each other are made in proportion to velocities of the respective wheels. Since the velocity of the wheel at a radially outer side on a turn is greater than the velocity of the wheel at a radially inner side thereon, the torque ordered for the electric motor for driving the wheel at the radially outer side is greater than the torque ordered for the electric motor for driving the wheel at the radially inner side to improve a turning performance. For example, a vehicle in which such torque ordering distribution is carried out is disclosed by U.S. Pat. publication No. 5,939,846.